


Release

by chiliberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (more like half-anonymous sex), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Reverse Gloryhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliberry/pseuds/chiliberry
Summary: Felix goes to an establishment in Abyss to get fucked without anyone knowing about it.Technically, he's successful.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 286
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Release

Felix tells himself as he fingers his own ass that this is a smart, efficient plan. 

Venturing out into the town and panting after every passerby like Sylvain is out of the question. Sleeping with another student might be even worse - there’s no way he could avoid his friends finding out if he was foolish enough to go for someone he’d see every day. A place like this, where people can fuck him without seeing his face, is the best solution available to him. He's been tightly wound, and this will help stop him from gripping his sword so tightly on the field.

Also, if he doesn't get a cock in him all year he might actually die from deprivation. 

Felix scowls even as he shimmies his lower body through the hole, resting his upper body on the provided bench as his feet slip through on the other side. How pathetic. He never would have sucked that first cock if he'd realized how addictive it would be. But here he is, so desperate for a fuck he's offering his ass up to any of the unwashed denizens of Abyss who might like to have him.

Goddess, he hopes they have big cocks and fuck hard.

The first few minutes are boring. A few people stroke his ass, but no one lingers and no one buys. Felix tells himself it's coming soon, but time dribbles on and no one fucks him.

Felix scowls and butts his head against his forearm. Did he set the price too high? He doesn't really buy things other than weapons and he certainly doesn't buy things like _this_ , so he hadn't been sure what the normal rate was. He should’ve done more reconnaissance before rushing to his stall. If he stays like this all night with no one fucking him, he really _will_ die from frustration.

Felix is starting to wonder if it’s worth it to try and grab the board displaying his price from its holder with his hand and reset it when someone finally starts touching him with intent. A big, warm pair of hands strokes down his ass, then grabs it and squeezes, fingers digging hard into his flesh. 

_Finally_ , Felix thinks.

Then he hears a very familiar voice say, “looks nice, doesn’t it?”

Felix freezes. He’d know that voice anywhere. 

Sylvain keeps rubbing his ass, not shy at all as he touches all over. “This is the kind of ass that made me think maybe I was into guys, you know?” He says. “So round and firm...a lot of muscle making it nice and big, but it’s still so fun to squeeze. You can tell this guy works out.” His voice drops a little, conspiratorial. “Come on. You know you want to touch it.” 

Felix squeezes his eyes shut, already knowing what he’s going to hear next. There aren’t many people on this planet Sylvain would speak so honestly about liking men to. And sure enough, instead of another hand touching him, he hears a voice, strong but a little hesitant. “Are you sure it’s all right?” Dimitri asks. “I understand the purpose of this place, but...both of us at once…” 

Sylvain laughs. “We’re not both going to fuck him at once!” He says. “Oh, but look at his cock twitch. He likes that idea.”

Damn him...but Felix does, and he likes it even more when Sylvain reaches between his legs and strokes his cock.

At the same time, another hand reaches out and touches his ass, the fingers a little cooler and a little smoother than Sylvain’s but just as big. Dimitri’s hand, rubbing the inside of his cheek, right by his hole. 

Dimitri’s hand drifts down to rub his perineum, brushing his balls in the process. “It’s so small, though,” he says. “I will admit to some...curiosity. But I don’t see how either of us could fit.” 

“I’m sure this guy’s a pro,” Sylvain says dismissively, his hands squeezing Felix’s thighs now and spreading them farther apart. “But tell me more about this curiosity of yours. What have you thought about doing?”

Silence. Felix turns his head, trying to listen. The wall isn’t that thick; he can’t hear them shift or breathe, but he can hear the little turned-on catch to Sylvain’s voice when he talks. He really likes Felix’s ass. 

“Come on, Your Highness,” Sylvain says again, coaxing. “What have you thought about? Fingering a guy?” 

Finally, a finger presses against his hole. It doesn’t go in, just rubbing against his sensitive rim. Felix shivers. 

“Getting your fingers nice and deep inside a pretty ass like this? His hole’s already ready for us. I can feel him opening up, just from me rubbing like this.” 

“Sylvain,” Dimitri says, strangled.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to,” Sylvain says. His finger leaves Felix’s hole. A second later, a pair of hands spreads Felix’s cheeks instead, displaying him. “He’s waiting for you.” 

The finger that touches his hole next is more careful. But it’s eager, too - a second later, it’s finally sliding inside, and Felix has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise. Dimitri’s finger is so nice and thick. Felix wonders if his cock matches.

“Oh,” Dimitri says. “He’s so warm inside. And tight, too.” The finger thrusts, one long, smooth motion that leaves Felix empty before filling him up again, over and over. “I feel like he wants to keep me inside.”

“That good?” Sylvain asks, and then there’s another finger inside Felix, side by side with the first. “Oh wow. You weren’t kidding. He’s _really_ hot inside. And he’s clenching so hard.” His thrusts are a little faster than Dimitri’s, and Felix puts his head back down on the bench, closing his eyes and letting himself feel it. Fuck, he really needed this…

“His cock’s dripping just from this,” Sylvain says. “He really needs to be fucked, doesn’t he? I bet he’s a huge slut for it. He seems like the kind of guy who’d come just from finally getting your cock.” Dimitri makes a strangled noise. “Ha! I knew you’d be into that. Come on, give him what you both want.” 

Dimitri hesitates, and then there’s another finger slipping inside of Felix, thrusting hard inside of him. “I did think about doing this before,” he admits. “I liked the idea of being able to feel inside someone with my fingers. I actually thought sometimes about putting my whole fist inside.”

His _fist_? The three fingers inside of him together are already wider than the average cock. Felix would know. And they’re thrusting so hard and fast; he thinks Dimitri is the one setting the pace, now. He knows how aggressive Dimitri can be when he really wants something. 

“Your whole fist? Wow. I have to admit, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Sylvain’s finger slips out of him, his hand running up Felix’s ass to palm one cheek instead. The finger is quickly replaced by another of Dimitri’s, and Felix muffles a whimper in his hand. “Maybe we should walk before we should run, though. I have to admit, I’ve never gone for a guy before. I want to try his ass out before you totally wreck it.”

“I apologize,” Dimitri says, damnably formal, and then he’s sliding his fingers out of Felix’s ass as well. “Would you like to go first, then?” 

“I think that honor should belong to you,” Sylvain says. “Wait - pull it out, would you? I want to see how worried I should be.”

Dimitri groans. “Sylvain…”

“Hey, don’t give me that! It’s a reasonable concern.” 

Felix can’t hear anything but the rustling of cloth for a moment. Then Sylvain says, “not bad. You can go first, though. I think that’ll still work out.” 

Felix frowns. What does _that_ mean?

“Thank you,” Dimitri says, a little ironically. Then he’s touching Felix’s ass again, spreading him with one hand while he guides himself in. 

Felix bites down on his forearm to keep from screaming.

He doesn’t know what Sylvain was talking about. Dimitri’s cock is big, bigger than their fingers together, spreading him open just right as he sinks deep inside of him. 

“Oh,” Dimitri gasps, thrusting a little, and Goddess, he isn’t even in all the way? “He feels even hotter inside like this…” He thrusts more, feeding Felix more of his cock inch by inch, and Felix rocks his hips back, wanting it all. “He’s sucking me in.” 

“He really is,” Sylvain says, and a finger touches his rim where he’s stretched around Dimitri’s cock. “Wow, that’s - that looks really good.” 

“It feels good.” Dimitri thrusts once more, and Felix feels his balls against his ass. Finally seated, after all that, his long, thick cock filling Felix up just right. “It feels - ”

He pulls out and slams back in, and Felix bites down on his arm so hard he tastes blood. 

Then he has to scramble to grab the bench with both hands to brace, because Dimitri’s thrusts are as strong as the rest of him, and he fucks Felix so deep and hard that Felix is a little worried the bench will break. 

“He’s so - “ Dimitri moans, fingers digging into Felix’s hips. “So good inside. I want to keep doing this forever. The way he takes it...it’s perfect.” 

It is. Every thrust makes Felix want to howl with pleasure. He doesn’t know how he stops himself from screaming when he comes, his cock shooting so hard he feels his seed paint him from his thigh to his navel. 

And Dimitri keeps fucking him through it, his cock so huge and hot inside Felix that he feels like he’s shaking apart around it. 

“What’s he doing?” Sylvain asks, a little breathlessly. “You made a face.”

“He’s clenching around me,” Dimitri pants. “He’s already so tight, and then every time he does that it’s...I can’t,” he gasps, and then he’s coming, his cock pulsing inside Felix as he keeps thrusting, filling him up with his come. 

Felix whimpers, but he thinks it’s drowned out by Dimitri’s breathy exhale. “That was amazing,” he says. “Thank you.” It’s only when he gently touches Felix’s thigh that Felix realizes he’s talking to him. 

“Well?” Sylvain asks. “What do you think?”

Dimitri laughs sheepishly as his cock slips out of Felix. “Do you want me to tell you you were right?”

“I always like to hear that,” Sylvain says. “But what I meant was that you obviously liked it. Do you think you like guys for real? Or were you pretending he was a girl? You weren’t exactly staring at his cock the whole time.”

Dimitri makes a disgusted noise. “Do you have to say it like that?”

“Sorry, sorry.” He doesn’t sound very sorry. And he’s already touching Felix’s ass again, rubbing it with one hand. Felix shivers. 

“I already thought that I liked men,” Dimitri says. “Or...at least one man.” 

What? Felix shoves his elbow back on the bench and braces against it as he swivels his head around.

“Your Highness!” Sylvain gasps. His other hand goes back to Felix’s hole, two fingers slipping inside. “Who? Come on, spill.” 

“I don’t think I should say,” Dimitri says. “It seems disrespectful. Besides, you’ll mock me. You still bring up the dagger to this day.”

“Of course I do! You make it too easy,” Sylvain says. He scissors his fingers open inside Felix, stretching his hole. “But fine, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll make it my mission to find out who you’re thinking of putting your fist inside.” 

“Sylvain!” 

“Come on, that’s obviously what you meant earlier! But don’t worry, Your Highness, your secret is safe with me.” He starts thrusting his fingers, keeping them spread. “There’s a guy I’ve been thinking about lately, too.”

“Just one?” Dimitri asks. “I thought you ‘fall in love every day.’”

“Oh, I do!” Sylvain twists his hand, apparently just because he can. Felix slumps back down on the table. It’s hard staying twisted around like that while he’s getting fucked. “But this one’s been staying on my mind. Maybe because I actually know him. Aren’t you going to ask me who it is?”

“Of course not. Then you’ll demand I tell you who mine is.”

Sylvain sighs. “So untrusting...but also, correct. Ah well. We can talk about boys after I’ve had my fill.”

That’s all the warning Felix gets before Sylvain’s replacing his fingers with his cock. 

Felix shoves his forearm back in his mouth. It’s going to be covered in bitemarks tomorrow, but at the moment, Felix can’t bring himself to care. No wonder Sylvain wasn’t concerned about the size of Dimitri’s cock - his is huge too, stretching Felix just as nicely after that brief intermission. 

Sylvain fucks differently, with hard, sharp thrusts that grind meanly at the end. Felix can’t say he minds, too busy panting into his arm and trying not to make a sound to do more than take it. But he likes it that way, and he can feel himself already getting hard again.

“Nice of you to get him even wetter for me,” Sylvain says, only the breathiness of his voice betraying what he’s doing. “He’s so tight and wet, even after all that. And look at how hard he’s getting. I told you he was a slut. Some people do this all for the money, but that’s just a perk for you, right? You’re just here to get fucked hard.” 

Felix is able to stifle his moan, but Sylvain continues, wrapping both hands around Felix’s thighs to shove him harder onto Sylvain’s cock. “This is the way you want it, right? The way you need it. I can feel you clenching. You’re such a whore.”

Felix squeezes his eyes shut. He just came, but he’s still not going to be able to last. Not with Sylvain’s voice in his ear, saying such filthy things, and Sylvain’s cock deep inside him, fucking him fast and hard and a little mean, just the way Felix likes it. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Sylvain snarls, fucking him hard. “ _Take it_.” 

Felix’s cock bounces with each thrust, so hard it’s slapping his stomach. He’s so close - and that’s when he feels a hand around his cock, squeezing, just a little too rough. 

“Nice of you, Your Highness,” Sylvain laughs, pulling one of Felix’s legs back so he can fuck him even deeper.

Felix comes in Dimitri’s hand, biting his arm again as he shudders through his orgasm. Sylvain keeps fucking him, and it’s too much, each push of his thick cock inside Felix scraping over oversensitive nerves.

Felix feels his eyes roll back and he whimpers. It hurts, but…

Somehow, it feels good. So good that Felix can’t help but moan when Sylvain finally empties himself inside Felix with a grunt. “Oh wow,” he laughs. “There’s so much we’re spilling out of him.” Felix feels a hand trace up his wet thigh. “You feel that?”

Felix just lies there, too fucked out to move. That was exactly what he needed and more. He didn’t know that Dimitri and Sylvain were both...were both…

“Is he getting hard again?” Sylvain asks, incredulous. “Wow. This guy’s in the right line of work, at least.” A pause. “Your Highness? Something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dimitri says. “I just thought...you didn’t hear anything, when you...finished?”

Felix tenses.

“I was a little distracted,” Sylvain says. “Why?”

“I thought I heard…. Never mind. It’s ridiculous. Clearly I was hearing things,” Dimitri says. “Is there something we should do, now that we’ve finished?”

“I’m sure someone else will clean him up,” Sylvain says. “Or they won’t. Some people like the whole sloppy seconds vibe. And boy, is this guy sloppy.” He scoops some of the come off Felix’s thigh and fingers it right back inside Felix. “Something to remember us by,” he says, and Felix can _hear_ his stupid wink.

They leave quickly enough after that. Exhausted, Felix follows suit, fumbling his way until his whole body is tucked up on the bench on the inside of the wall, no longer available to customers. 

He gives himself a moment to rest there, shoving his hand through his hair.

He got what he came for. By that measure, this plan was a great success.

But how is he supposed to be normal around Dimitri and Sylvain now that he knows how good their cocks feel inside of him!?


End file.
